Different ways of displaying electronic information, i.e. data, on a two-dimensional display, such as a Liquid Crystal Display, LCD, are known. Normally data is displayed in two dimensions. One example of data displayed on a display is banners. Generally, a banner is a way of displaying information for use in an environment defined by a publisher, such as a web page or a mobile application. Banners are often represented in two dimensions and are rectangular in shape. Banners may contain content (such as text, pictures, animations or other visual data) within their borders, and are generally shown near a top edge or bottom edge of a viewable portion of the environment.
Further, data may be displayed so as to be interpreted as being three dimensional, 3D, by the viewer. Especially, data may be displayed as to be interpreted as different 3D shapes and forms. For instance, banners may also be three dimensional, and may be shaped as a circle, a square, a sphere or a tetrahedron, for example.
When presenting information, it is usually desirable to be able to present as much data as possible in a limited space. Displaying data to be interpreted as 3d may be beneficial for allowing more data to be displayed in a smaller area on a two dimensional display.
A problem with simulating three dimensional display of data on a two dimensional display is that different users are accessing information from a multitude of different devices with different screen sizes, which may have different operating systems in different versions. It is difficult yet very desirable to display information in a way that is compatible across devices, systems, screen sizes, operating systems and so forth, while still providing a good 3D simulation.